gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Gabriela Dias (actress)
}} Gabriela Dias (born 13 November 1982) is a Brazilian-American actress, model, television host, producer, businesswoman, and humanitarian. She's worked in television throughout Europe, USA, and South America, appearing in international advertising campaigns, soap operas, in several Hollywood films and TV shows . Some of her TV and Film credits are: Bill Shakespeare in Hollywood (2011), Borderline Coyotes (2012), The Truth About Emanuel (2013), The Ben Show with Ben Hoffman (2013), The Young and the Restless (2013), Holla II (2013), Manic Adolescence (2014). In 2011 she launched her own label, the Gabriela Dias Collection, which has been featured in the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue, Maxim (magazine), Playboy, December 2012 The Playboy Morning Show|acessodata=2016-05-13}} Coco Magazine, Beach Fashion, Beach-Fashion|acessodata=2016-05-13|obra=www.beach-fashion.com}} The Swim Journal, Top Stylist, Covet Fashion, Covet Fashion the Game for Shopping and Dress Up|acessodata=2016-05-13|obra=Covet Fashion}} Exposay, Kenton Magazine, Business Transworld Transworld Business|data=2011-06-20|acessodata=2016-05-13|obra=Transworld Business|lingua=en-US}} and others. Gabriela's philanthropic and social services work helps AltaMed with its mission of providing quality care without exception to underserved communities in California. Gabriela is also a board member of Women In Action, a non-profit organization that helps underprivileged communities in the United States. Early life Gabriela was born to a lower-class family and raised by a single mother in Belo Horizonte, Brazil. Her mother, Virginia Dias, was a psychologist, and her father, Carlos Tulio, was a salesman for the textile industry. Gabriela left Brazil during her freshman year of high school to pursue a better opportunities in the United States. She subsequently moved to Cross City, Florida, where she worked as a housekeeper and enrolled at Dixie County High School. Career Early Work Gabriela was first introduced to modeling by a friend who signed her up for a modeling competition in her hometown. She quickly received several offers for modeling and television work in Brazil. Gabriela was apprehensive about doing modeling and television works since she saw herself going to college and becoming a journalist. Instead of taking the modeling opportunity in Brazil she decided to take the chance and go to the United States to pursue a better future for journalistic dreams. Gabriela was scouted by a modeling agent in the USA and in early 2000 quickly rose to fame appearing in her first big television commercial for Johnson & Johnson. She then appeared in several TV Commercials for international brands such as Wella, Tchibo, Amandeta, Axe, Boots UK, Head and Shoulders, Miller Light, Crystal Pilsen, and many more. Recent Work In 2013, she finished filming The Truth about Emanuel, she was casted by Debora Aquila. “I was in shock when I got a call from her office. It was such a honor to be casted by one of the biggest casting directors of Hollywood.” In 2014, she guest starred in the American soap opera, Young and The Restless. Also in 2014, she was directed by Antoine Fuqua and by Penelope Cruz for Miller Lite and Agent Provocateur. Professional Expansion In 2011 she launched her own label, the Gabriela Dias Collection, which has been featured in the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Issue, Maxim (magazine), Playboy, Coco Magazine, Beach Fashion, The Swim Journal, Top Stylist, Covet Fashion, Exposay, Kenton Magazine, Business Transworld and others. The Gabriela Dias Collection is available in several boutiques in the United States including Fred Segal, Hiptique, Patricia Goulary, Covet Fashion, Gabriela Dias Shop, JP Selects, Fab, Obaz and more. Gabriela then co-founded Dias Entertainment a multi-service company with a full approach including, publicity, marketing, branding, production and content development. Gabriela has also completed her first producing project. She created and produced short films with the intent to inform about the conditions of underprivedled families in southern California. Gabriela’s company Dias Entertainment is now producing Burguesinha. Gabriela is the executive producer and the main lead of Burguesinha. Burguesinha is written by Timothy Craig and directed by award winner Nick Brokaw. Gabriela plays the role of a spoiled, rich, Brazilian socialite must suddenly start a new life in America without friends, money, a place to live or a greencard. Other ventures Humanitarian In additional to her film career, Gabriela is noted for her humanitarian efforts. She promotes various causes, including Breast Cancer awareness, women’s rights, and promoting health and human services for the latino community, and youth based programs. In 2014 and 2015, Gabriela was invited to speak at the Brazilian Embassy of New York, about domestic violence. Dias is on the board of AltaMed’s Women in Action Group that assists funds for AltaMed’s Breast Cancer Screening. In March 2015, Dias co-chaired the annual AltaMed’s Gala fundraising event. Gabriela is involved in HOOPTEE Charities, a North Carolina non-profit corporation whose mission is to support and create positive opportunities for as many of today’s youth as possible. She is also committed to St. Judes Children’s Research Hospital and she is focused on Wings over Wall Street supporting its missing of fund research and find cure for Amyotrophic Lateral Sclerosis (ALS). Personal life On April 21, 2016, it was reported that Gabriela Dias and her boyfriend Brian Todd Trimmer became engaged. Filmography Film/Television TV Commercials / Music Videos Music Video Theatre References External links * * Category:Brazilian actresses Category:Humanitarians Category:1982 births Category:Living people Category:Brazilian emigrants to the United States